vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Into My Parlor
|Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = Dragon's Tail |Next quest = I Spy Barabus (continuation) }} Walkthrough Brief # Leave club Glaze # Head to the Fu Syndicate near Chinatown's starting point # Enter the conference room # Follow The Mandarin's orders # Complete the third test by crouching underneath the lasers # Complete the fourth test by shooting the electrical panels # Complete the fifth test by killing all enemies # Complete the sixth test by shooting the coils # Complete the seventh test by shooting the gas tanks # Kill enemies impeding progress # Take the first door on the left # Kill The Mandarin # Take Barabus' Cell Key from his corpse, and free Barabus # Speak with Barabus # Quest complete Detailed After having dealt with Johnny during the Dragon's Tail quest, a man will appear on his television set. He'll inform the fledgling that he is known as "The Mandarin", and that he is holding Barabus hostage at the Fu Syndicate in Chinatown. Leave the club, preferably while utilizing stealth, and head to Chinatown's entry point. Near it is a large, corporate building — the Fu Syndicate. Enter, then hang a left into the conference room. The Mandarin will again appear on the television, and only grant access to Barabus if the fledgling obeys him. There is no other choice but to enter the next room. The room is in fact an elevator, which will begin rising. The Mandarin speaks via an intercom during the ascension, after which the platform will stop and carbon monoxide will begin to billow into the room. This is the first in a series of tests The Mandarin will subject the fledgling to, in an attempt to find the most efficient way to kill vampires. Confirming that the fledgling is indeed undead, as normal human respiration cannot feasibly occur, he continues. The second test is ultraviolet light, to subject the fledgling to moderate . The test has no effect. Move through the now open door and into the first chamber, wherein several laser beams cross throughout the room. Crouch down and sneak beneath them. The fourth test is a series of whirling blades, which can only be stopped by shooting the electrical panels behind the grates at the far side of the room. The fifth test is to verify if a is true — that a will repel and burn them. A man donned in an environmental suit will be standing in the next room, nervously holding out a cross. This does not work; kill the man. Before the fledgling is able to move on, however, The Mandarin sends in a team of soldiers equipped with riot gear and Utica M37 shotguns. Go up the ladder and kill them all, then leave for the next test. As a more drastic approach, The Mandarin subjects the fledgling to electricity. The next room contains four platforms in a pool of shallow water, with electrical coils emitting a dangerous amount of current into the water. Simply shoot the coils and render them useless. Move on. The seventh and final experiment is fire, to which the fledgling may use to their advantage. Along the walls of the next room are flamethrowers, and fuel tanks. Instead of trying to navigate through the flames, shoot one of the fuel tanks. This will cause a chain reaction, exploding the rest and shattering the window protecting The Mandarin. Jump up through the broken glass and kill the two soldiers protecting The Mandarin's escape. In the next lab room, find a Squashed Odious Chalice for one of Gary's new e-mail quests. (plus patch only) Move through the hallway and take the first door on the left. A stairway will lead down to a storage area, where The Mandarin waits armed with a Braddock 9mm uzi. Kill him, take Barabus' Cell Key from his corpse, and use it to free Barabus from the room just beyond. Speak to him for three points of experience (as part of the I Spy Barabus quest), and another two for completing the quest. After finding and deleting all the research notes stored in the syndicate, leave the building and answer the ringing phone outside to obtain the next quest, Italian Dinner. Quest Log Items * Squashed Odious Chalice (plus patch only) * Barabus' Cell Key Notes * If the player refuses to move from room to room when commanded to, the Mandarin will get increasingly agitated. It is impossible to go further in the game without obeying, however. * Killing the man with the cross in the environmental suit will cause the player to lose a humanity point. There's no way of avoiding this as it is required in order of completing the quest. Known glitches * Barbarus might spawn outside his cell while confronting the Mandarin, and can even assist in the fight. Speaking to him before opening his cell will progress the quest normally. Opening the cell with Barbarus already outside will prompt him to say "let's go" again. Navigation es:Ven a mi salón Category:Quests Category:Main Quests